User blog:Schleep/HtV: Ace Tomlinson
Name'':' Ace Tomlinson 'Aliases:' Spade, Blackjack, aceofspades92 'Age:' Twenty-five 'Virtue:' Courageous 'Vice:' Greed 'Derangement(s):' Bloodlust 'Compact:' Network Zero 'Endowments:' The All-Seeing Eye 'Concept:' Charismatic Predator, Duplicitous Debonair 'Quotes:' --- Personal Data Personality Ace is a charming and womanizing debonair, with connections running all throughout various networks in order to become the notorious sex symbol that he is. He is typically warm and friendly, with a bit of impurity held within in order to grab the attention of the females whose appearances are to his liking. He is the very definition of a young playboy who stands above the middle and lower-class "beings" to keep his money and title afloat. Behind the scenes, however, Ace Tomlinson is a far different person. The media-friendly, socially-adept man is mostly a facade for fame. Ace deems himself an actor, one who manipulates the minds and hearts of those around him to create a riot around his name. The hunter, while still charming and arrogant outside of the public eye, believes that the class system is a total bust. As such, he prefers to take on the hobby of monster hunting, using manipulation and deceit to gather info on various monsters and then going out into the field to begin research. He holds a minor case of bloodlust and, when video taping the behaviors of an abnormal being, may take on the beast in a duel once the camera is closed. Thanks to his connections with Network Zero and his experiences in fighting various beings, Ace is an expert hunter, one who is great at analyzing an opponent and targeting their weaknesses. He prefers to work solo, but his intellect when it comes to the subject makes Tomlinson more of a team player who helps create easy victories against monsters with at least a few similarities to previous targets of his. Backstory XXX Hunter Data Traits *'Willpower:' 9 *'Humanity:' 7 *'Size:' 5 *'Health:' 12 *'Speed:' 10 *'Defense:' 4 *'Armor:' -- *'Initiative:' 8 Stats *'''Mental **'Intelligence:' 4 **'Wits:' 5 **'Resolve:' 5 *''Physical'' **'Strength:' 3 **'Dexterity:' 5 **'Stamina:' 4 *''Social'' **'Presence:' 3 **'Manipulation:' 5 **'Composure:' 4 Specialties *''Mental:'' Academics - 3 // Computer - 5 // Crafts - 1 // Investigation - 3 // Medicine - 1 // Occult - 4 // Politics - 4 // Science - 2 **Specialized in Occult // Unspecialized in Academics, Medicine, Crafts *''Physical:'' Athletics - 4 // Brawl - 3 // Drive - 2 // Firearms - 5 // Larceny - 2 // Stealth - 3 // Survival - 2 // Weaponry - 4 **Specialized in Athletics // Unspecialized in Larceny *''Social:'' Animal Ken - 1 // Empathy - 3 // Expression - 2 // Intimidation - 3 // Persuasion - 4 // Socialize - 4 // Streetwise - 3 // Subterfuge - 4 **Specialized in Persuasion // Unspecialized in Animal Ken Merits *'Status 3 - Network Zero:' Ace is somewhat well-known throughout his compact as someone who often murders or greatly injures the monsters he films, as well as his tendency to catch film of how they react when in pain or getting shot. He manages to keep from too much fame, however, by uploading very little content in comparison to his fellow N0 members. *'Favored Weapon 1:' User selects a specific weapon he has used in combat upholding the vigil. As long as the weapon is being used or is nearby, in and out combat, the user gains +2 to Resolve+Composure *'Multilingual 1:' You can speak conversationally in two chosen languages. Roll Intelligence + Academics for reading comprehension. *'Area of Expertise 1:' Raise one Specialty's die bonus to +2. *'Danger Sense 1:' +2 bonus to detect an ambush. *'Eye for the Strange 1:' Roll Intelligence + Composure to identify evidence of supernatural involvement. *'Fame 3:' You're known for something, locally or selectively with one dot, broadly in an area with two dots, or universally with three. Add Fame dots as a die bonus to Social rolls targeting those impressed by your reputation, and to rolls by other characters to find or identify you. Endowment: The All-Seeing Eye *First Source: 7 Kings Casino **Description: A late-night gambling house posted in a run-down area of town, where the stakes are for typically more than just money. Various monsters tend to hang out here, allowing Ace to gather plenty of data on them, their behaviors, and the social statuses of these creatures. Under the alias "Spade," along with his research, he may often ask the human owners of the place questions about potential targets, rewards, and customers who genuinely piss them off. *Second Source: VEx.hu **Description: A forum for hunters on the dark web, in which others will often exchange info and take up jobs, along with the engagement of casual conversation. Ace comes here often as "aceofspades92" in order to analyze others' data and further his array of information on the paranormal. *Third Source: redDead.783.us **Description: A dark-web bulletin and forum where various people will put up targets with bitcoin rewards. Not only can Ace use his connections to get his name taken off the website, should it appear, but he can also use it in order to make a little bit of side cash in the occurence that his wallet becomes slim. Category:Blog posts Category:Bukaku's Stuff Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets